fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Coco (Earth Land)
Coco (ココ Koko) is the Earth Land counterpart of Coco and a member of the Legion Corps of Zentopia, who uses Athletic Magic as her form of Magic.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 128 Appearance Coco is a short girl with long brown hair that is braided and tied at the end with a blue bauble. Her cheeks are usually seen flushed and she has a puppydog-like nose and smile, giving her the appearance of a cute little animal. Comparing to her Edolas counterpart, Coco has a much more mature body figure. She dons a pair of dark green tights, which she wears under a colourful dress. The top and sleeves of the dress are white, with a blue collar and cuffs. From her chest downwards, the dress becomes detailed and colourful, being divided into many sections, with the chest area and skirt being yellow, and the part that covers Coco's stomach red. On her feet, Coco wears a pair of bright red sandals. Personality Coco does not have the kind, wouldn't-hurt-a-fly personality that her Edolas counterpart possesses. In fact, she is much the opposite, attacking her enemies with ferocity and precision. She seems to take great pride in her abilities, and after performing a particularly difficult stunt of some description, she will openly shout the performance scores she believes her opponent has granted her, with them always being 8/10 or above. Despite her harder personality, Coco still seems quite naïve, as seen when Lucy and Michelle managed to fool and confuse her by playing a tricky word game and pretending that the other girl was Lucy. After playing said game, Lucy said that she felt guilty fooling around with the girl, with Michelle commenting that she is still "so innocent". In contrast to her Edolas counterpart, Coco has stated that she hates cats. She is later shown to be like Edolas Coco, a nice and sweet person. Earthland Coco even considers Lucy a friend. Synopsis Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Coco appears one day at the Fairy Tail guild alongside Sugarboy and Mary Hughes. She is immediately recognized by Pantherlily, who confuses her with her Edolas counterpart, and she angrily asks him not to refer to her in such a familiar way. When the Fairy Tail guild returns to their guild hall, Coco demands with the rest of her group that Lucy Heartfilia is handed over. After the guild refuses, she utilizes her Magic and begins to attack Macao. Wakaba and Romeo both try to come to Macao's aid, but Coco is easily able to dodge their attacks, running atop the Fairy Tail guild hall so that the members won't attack her out of fear of wreaking their building. When the guild members try and attack to create a distraction that will allow Lucy and Michelle to escape, Coco is commanded to chase the two. After following both the girls, Coco reveals herself to them and demands that Lucy come with her quietly. However, when Lucy and Michelle begin to confuse her with their word games, she loses sight of them after they use her confusion to escape. She later attacks Pantherlily, Carla and Wendy whilst the three are looking for Lucy and Michelle. Pantherlily instantly becomes worried upon seeing Earth Land Coco doing such dangerous things, and the girl -hearing his warnings- tells him to leave her alone. Coco encircles Wendy, Carla and Pantherlily using her Athletic Magic. She then engages in a light battle with Pantherlily in order to find out the whereabouts of Lucy. When she sees the light signal saying that the clock hand has been secured, she runs off in its direction.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 131 Coco later escapes back to Zentopia Church along with Byro, Sugarboy and Mary. They are all riding Kanaloa as they escape.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 132 Coco is later teamed up with Dan Straight in order to search for one of the missing clock parts and encounters Lucy's group in the lowest part of the Sacred Graveyard.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 134 When she and Dan encounter Lucy's group, Coco figures out that they have not found the clock part yet and later scolds Dan and reminds him of his responsibilities when he spends time flirting with Lucy instead of searching for the missing part. Later, when Dan makes Happy huge using his lance, she asks the cat to stop destroying the cultural heritage of the ruins. After Happy returns to his size, Coco follows him, Michelle, Lucy and Romeo Conbolt, only to leave Dan fight with Natsu. Following Lucy's group, she gets attacked by Romeo's flames, which she easily dodges, but is later trapped along with the Fairy Tail Mages when Lucy accidentally activates a trap. Although hesitant at first, Coco receives Lucy's help which however results in both of them falling into a lower room, seperating themselves from the other Mages. Coco complains that it was Lucy's fault that they got trapped in the room, but Lucy tells her that the Earth Land Coco is nothing like her Edolas counterpart. After both try to learn the other's reasons for collecting the parts, Lucy asks Coco to be careful, only to activate a trap herself, which would have hurt her had Coco not emerged and saved her. Coco then says she was just paying her back for helping her at the previous trap. Walking towards the upper floor, Lucy points out the similarities between the two versions of Coco, but the other girl replies that they differ because she would never befriend someone like Lucy. Their discussion ends once they reach a dead end, where Coco tries to find a hidden switch on a statue, only to activate another trap which results in her being knocked out. When she awakes, she discovers that Lucy has treated her injured leg, before disappearing from sight along with her team-mates.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 135 After Dan's "humdrum" story, Michelle wonders where the other Legionnaire went, Happy thinking that she escaped, while Romeo not caring as she is an enemy, Lucy however says that she's kind and sincere at heart before being interrupted by Dan. Coco overhearing this says to herself that she doesn't want to hurt Lucy, before getting a hold of herself saying that she's a Legionnaire and that she has a mission to finish. Later she overhears Lucy and Virgo talking calling Lucy "Princess", she then fantasizes the fact that she's a princess and is so beautiful. Fairy Tail Episode 137 Coco is shown to be unaware of what to do during Natsu's fight with Kanaloa. Distracted by this, she fails to notice an attack from Kanaloa coming within range of her causing Lucy to knock her out of the way. Coco then listens to Lucy's argument that those in Zentopia Church shouldn't take away Coco's life for their crusade, appalling Coco.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 138 Magic and Abilities Athletic Magic: Coco has been shown to use Athletic Magic, a form of Magic said to have been banned in Fiore many years ago due to people being severely injured by it on many occasions. Despite the apparent risks, Coco seems to be very able in this Magic, employing it not only to dodge her opponents attacks with grace and ease, but also to quickly attack her foe with a series of kicks and/or punches. The Magic has been seen to grant Coco many abilities that she would otherwise not have; such as the ability to spring very high into the air, and the ability to run up the side of vertical structures -and even stop on them whilst being parallel to the ground. Coco seems to employ Magic Sandals when using this Magic, that lights its heels when activated. *'Free Run': Coco's speed is greatly increased. The heightening of such speed allows her to quickly attack her opponent. *'Free Run Unlock': When using this spell, Coco's speed is greatly increased. The heightening of such speed allows her to quickly attack and/or dodge her opponent, as well as run up the side of vertical structures. Melee Combat: She is shown knowing some melee cobat during her battles with Fairy Tail. Battles & Events *Mission: Retrieve Jude Heartfilia's Memento! *Fairy Tail vs. Sugarboy (Earth Land), Mary Hughes & Coco (Earth Land) *Wendy Marvell & Pantherlily vs. Coco (Earth Land) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Anime Exclusive Category:Villains Category:Zentopia Church members